For dyeing and/or bleaching human hair, solid or pasty preparations with solid oxidation agents are usually mixed with a diluted hydrogen peroxide solution immediately prior to the application thereof. This mixture is then applied to the hair and is rinsed out again after a certain period of contact time. In order to achieve a sufficient dyeing effect, such agents are usually adjusted to be highly alkaline, the pH value is here usually between 9 and 11.5. Such high pH values are necessary in order to ensure the opening of the outer scale layer of the hair (cuticula) and to allow in this way a penetration of the active species (oxidation agent) into the hair.
In order to achieve moderate brightening effects, hydrogen peroxide is the oxidation agent of choice. However, if a stronger brightening or dyeing effect is desired, hydrogen peroxide is used together with stronger oxidation agents such as for example persulfates (sodium persulfate, potassium persulfate or ammonium persulfate).
Due to its high solubility in water, in particular the use of ammonium persulfate has proven to be advantageous in dyeing agents. Moreover, ammonia is released during the dissolution of ammonium persulfate in an alkaline medium. Apart from its effect as an alkalization agent, ammonia is additionally used for achieving bulking of the hair and as a penetration or penetration aiding agent for the species responsible for the dyeing process (such as persulfate and hydrogen peroxide).
The disadvantage of the use of ammonium persulfate is its intense pungent smell as a result of the release of ammonia. However, despite its unpleasant pungent smell, the application-related advantages associated with the use of ammonium persulfate are so manifold that ammonium persulfate is used in a large number of commercial oxidative dyeing and/or bleaching agents.
There has so far been no lack of effort to mask the ammonia odor in dyeing agents. In particular, however, the permanent minimization of odor over the entire period of application can be achieved only with great difficulty. The period of time, during which the user of dyeing agents is in contact with the dyeing agent is from the manufacturing of the application mix, via the application thereof onto the hair and the contact time up to the rinsing out of the formulation. In the case of customary contact times of 30 to 45 minutes, the entire process may take up to 90 minutes, at the most up to two hours. The masking of the odor of ammonia, which is effective over the entire period of time, constitutes the greatest challenge. It is exactly in this area that there is still a great need for optimization, and an optimal possibility for a permanent reduction of the odor of ammonia has so far not been known from the prior art.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to provide dyeing agents on the basis of the ammonium persulfate/hydrogen peroxide combination of oxide agents, which have a reduced ammonia odor. The odor-optimized agents should not suffer any loss in terms of their brightening effect.
In this context, it is in particular the object of the present invention to achieve a reduction of ammonia odor over the entire duration of application. The perception of ammonia odor should still be effectively minimized even after a contact time of up to two hours.
Surprisingly, it has been shown in the course of the works that led to the invention that it is possible to minimize the perception of ammonia odor in agents for dyeing and/or bleaching keratinic fibers effectively over the entire period of application, if apart from ammonium persulfates, certain long-chain fatty alcohols and certain glycerol fatty acid esters are added.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.